As desktop and notebook computing systems have become increasingly complex, capable of performing multimedia applications, communicating on networks, and displaying varied and multi-dimensional images, the type and number of software programs that the computer must boot or initialize to become operable have dramatically increased. In addition, the software for many different types of peripherals, including hard drives, CD-ROM devices, printers, facsimile, and other peripheral software that a computer must initialize adds yet another level of complexity to computer operation. Known methods for starting a computer that include all of these many software programs consume as much as two, three, and four minutes from the time that a user first activates the computer's power button or switch.
Computer users, however, desire to have computers operate like a calculator. That is, they desire the computer to operate immediately after being turned on. With today's computers, however, this is not possible, because a computer must, prior to being operational, operate BIOS software and initialize hardware devices drivers to associate hardware peripherals the central processor unit.
User's also desire to have a computer that can be immediately shut down. This cannot happen with today's computers, because of the need to close the many files that may have been open during the computer's operation. In fact, computer users desire to simply press a key on the computer keyboard and have the computer immediately go to a shutdown condition.
There have been some attempts to achieve this level of operation by establishing a hibernate mode of operation for the central processing unit. This hibernate mode of operation, while operating the computer in a reduced mode of operation, still requires that the central processing unit have some applied power. Whereas this may not be a problem for desktop computers, this mode of operation is not practical for notebook computers.
A first limitation of a hibernate mode of operation derives from the fact that the central processing unit still must draw power. Because notebooks operate from battery power, the hibernate mode of operation depletes the battery power source.
Another limitation of a hibernate mode of operation comes from the fact that the central processing unit still operates during this mode, albeit at a minimal level of operation. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations prohibit the passenger use of electronic devices during aircraft takeoff and landing due to the electromagnetic frequency (EMF) emissions from these electronic devices. Even though the central processing unit of a notebook or laptop computer may be operating at a lower rate during the hibernate mode, EMF emissions still occur in violation of the FAA regulations. Accordingly, the hibernate mode of operation is not practical for notebook computer operation during air travel.
Still another limitation of the hibernate and similar modes of operation is that these modes of operation assume that all applications and data files are to be saved to the computer's hard drive. This assumes a sufficient amount of storage on the hard drive. In addition, the hibernate mode of operation assumes that the user only desires to restore to operation those files that were saved upon entering the hibernate mode.
There is, therefore, no known way to effectively eliminate the wait period of making computers, whether they are desktop or notebook computers, available to users.